Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Shadowed Earth
by Shiny Silver Eevee
Summary: A human chosen by Arceus must save a land inhabited solely by Pokémon from Zygarde and his minions, who want to rot the world to nothing, before it's too late and the world becomes nothing but a memory.
1. Prologue

**Yay. My first Pokemon story! Let me introduce myself to this fandom. I'm Silver, and I LOVE LOVE LOVE Pokemon. I'm not sure if the story will be great, since it will be my first take at a serious story... but maybe I'll add an alternate universe where things are less serious. Yeah, that seems good. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

The wind blew quite calmly in the small town of Windyville. But, not all was so calm. A boy was running away from this calm town, for it would no longer be safe for him.

"Get back here!" A voice called. But the boy didn't turn back.

"Oh, you are going to regret this damn mistake, kid!"

But the boy still didn't turn back.

"Urgh, boss'll be so pissed if you manage to escape!"

The boy finally stopped. "What do you want with me?!"

The man who was chasing after him said in his gruff voice, "You'll find out once I take you to boss!"

"That still doen't answer my question."

"Fine, then." He got closer to the boy, and grabbed him by the tuff of his shirt.

"Let me go!"

"Like I'd ever let you go..." The man dragged the boy to some sort of... wormhole?

_Where's he taking me? _The poor boy thought. _A portal to the Distortion World?_

The man lifted the boy up roughly, and threw him right into the wormhole, then jumped in himself.

"Ach!" The boy could only say, due to him being in such pain. He could feel his body getting smaller, and hair seemed to grow out of his skin. His ears were moving up, and his eyes seemed to become large.

The man just chuckled evilly, which suddenly turned into some sort of cackle.

The void seemed to go on forever... until he finally hit hard ground.

"Owww..." the boy mumbled. Then he felt something... that seemed like sharp teeth, pick him up by the scruff of his neck.

The pain the boy felt couldn't just be ignored. It just hurt so bad...

"Hehehehehe, Master Zygarde will be pleased that it was I who found the chosen one by Arceus."

_A-arceus? Arceus chose me to do what? _The boy was now confused. First... he felt like he wasn't human anymore... second, the man that chased him turned into some sort of beast... third... Zygarde wanted him for some unknown reason... and finally... Arceus somehow chose him out of all people to do _what?_

This day just couldn't get any better, couldn't it?

The boy noticed the beast finally stopped, dropped him onto ground harder than the ground he felt when he first entered the wormhole.

"Well done, Lucifer," a raspier and ominous voice spoke through the shadows. "It seems you have brought Arceus' chosen hero."

The boy had to know what the beast who kidnapped him was, so he slowly turned around and came face to face with a purple, slim leopard.

_How... how did he turn into a Liepard? I... I don't get it..._

"Lucifer, stand back. I will finish the hero once and for all," the raspier voice seemed to be getting closer, until a green and black snake like Pokemon appeared.

The Pokemon suddenly had a beam coming from it's almost not visible mouth, and shot it right at the boy.

The boy winced, preparing for the worst.

The worst did not come however, as a bright light emerged from the shadows.

A Pokemon that looked similar to Zygarde appeared from nowhere. The Pokemon managed to black Zygarde's attack, which the boy presumed to be Hyper Beam.

"Damn it, Rayquaza! Always have to listen to that Arceus of yours?"

"Arceus told me you mustn't hurt the boy. I knew, you being Zygarde, would try to kill the hero, so I had no choice but to stop you."

"Urgh!" The boy heard Lucifer grunt. "You realize that Master is stronger than you, right?"

"That is what you presume. However, Zygarde doen't think before he attacks."

"Master, we must do something about this!"

"Not if I can help it." With that being said, Rayquaza gently scooped up the boy and dissapeared within a flash of light, before the boy fell unconcious.

**What can I do to improve this story? Why don't you tell me in the reviews? Later.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Karma

"Where... where am I?" The boy got up, feeling a little dizzy.

"Oh! Thank Arceus you're awake," an unfamiliar voice said joyfully.

The boy then noticed a small brown Pokemon with a white, boney head. It seemed to hold some sort of club that looked like a bone.

The boy gulped. This couldn't be good.

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"Where am I, exactly?"

The Pokemon grinned. "At my place, of course! You know, I just found you unconscious in the woods... Thought I'd be nice and take you here."

The boy just stared at the Pokemon. Something just didn't seem right about this place... Perhaps it was because this Pokemon _talked_?

"Where... where did you find me?" The boy found himself asking.

"Oh... it was just the woods. I was helping Miss Flora find some wood... then I saw you. It isn't normal for a Riolu to be in the forest, you know?"

_Wait... I'm a __**Riolu**__?_

"No... I'm not a Riolu, I'm a human!" The boy said.

The Pokemon laughed. "Humans aren't real, silly. Must've banged your head pretty hard, eh? Tell me... what was your 'human' life like?"

"I... I don't remember..." The Riolu trailed off.

"You don't remember? Something must be wrong... Lay down for a while. Maybe that'll help."

"I don't think it will..."

The Pokemon huffed. "Well, I think I'll take you to an expert."

The Riolu sighed. This Pokemon wasn't much help...

"Oh, sorry Riolu! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Karma the Cubone! Do you remember your name atleast?"

"I... I think it was Kylen..."

"Great! Then I'll just call you Kylen!" Karma giggled.

_She seems awful energetic..._

"So, Kylen, I've heard of a powerful Pokemon that can grant wishes! Maybe if we can become strong enough, we can go into his really tough lair. And maybe we can wish to know what your past is!"

"A tough Pokemon that can grant wishes?"

"Correct. I think his name was Jirachi. He's a legendary Pokemon!"

"A legendary Pokemon?"

"You really need to be educated. I'll tell you long story short. A legendary Pokemon is an extremely rare, but powerful Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon are said to be the guardians of specific lands. The place where we're at, Whitewood, is apparently watched over by the Sky guardian, Rayquaza."

_Rayquaza? That name... sounds familiar..._

"Rayquaza is said to be one of the strongest Pokemon alive! He's a loyal follower of Arceus, the Pokemon who created this world. However, some legendary Pokemon have started to rebel..."

"Why would they do that?"

"Some Pokemon, like Lugia and Palkia, feel like they're treated like Arceus' pawns. Others... like Zygarde, strive to become even more powerful than Arceus himself, thus rebelling against him."

_Zygarde? That name... also sounds familiar..._

"Rayquaza and the majority of legenday Pokemon, however, have stayed loyal even to this day. I want to be like them when I get strong. A loyal Pokemon, who always has your back, no matter the consequences!"

"That sounds like a great goal," Kylen smiled weakly at Karma.

"Thanks! I have a feeling we're going to be great friends! I just know it!" The bouncy Pokemon giggled again.

_She's not just energetic... she's cheerful as well... I wonder why Karma is acting like that..._

"So... Karma... I was wondering... How are you going to get stronger?"

Karma laughed. "I'm going to form an exploration team, of course! And I think a Riolu like you would be perfect for the job!"

"I don't think I'd be willing to form an exploration team with you... Whatever that is."

"An exploration team is the greatest thing ever! You journey with other Pokemon and search for treasure and do jobs for the innocent Pokemon living in the area!"

"Now that I think about it... it might be interesting."

"Great!" Karma exclaimed. "We just need to get our license from the Exploration Headquarters."

"Huh?"

"Oh! The Exploration Headquarters are made up of the best explorers around. The boss of the headquarters, is supposed to look scary, but I heard he's really just a sweetheart."

"They seem like interesting Pokemon." Kylen streched his arms.

"So, are we going to get a license or not, Kylen?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. Let's head out."

* * *

"This is it?" Kylen and Karma stood at a small tent.

Karma did her already signature giggle. "No, silly! There is a lot more to it than just that tent! Climb down the ladder inside the tent and look for yourself."

Kylen did what she said and was surprised at what he saw. Even though it wasn't impressive by his standards, it was shocking seeing Pokémon all busy. Small offices were organized like those shops you'd see in a mall. Pokémon were running back and forth between offices. There was a job board in a corner with jobs covering it.

And there was yet another ladder going even deeper into the ground.

"That's the boss' room. Let's go inside it!" Karma then dragged Kylen into the boss' headquarters.

**I personally am not liking where this is going. The chapters are too damn short and uncreative. The story is basically dull so far. If you actually could see past it's flaws, give me a review! If you think this should go on hiatus like _Mary Sue's Adventures in Atreia_ or should be discontinued, leave a review. Basically, if you like or hate this thing, you can leave me a review. By the way, if you read the prologue and wondering about that humorous AU I'm planning for this very fic should be coming soon... if I happen to like it's outcome. Anyways, thanks for wasting your time on my fanfiction!**


End file.
